Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
potrzebuję jakiejś bajki o lasach i drzewach, co nie jest Pinokiem. Dajcie mi proszę bajkę o lasach i drzewach, co nie jest Pinokiem. poszukiwani współlokatorzy 'Sound of Rachel' Rachel Radcliffe - Córka Robert'a Radcliffe'a, głównego protagonisty z powieści "101 Dalmatyńczyków" W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Rachel opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Jest znaną w baśniowym świecie kompozytorką, a przede wszystkim - słynie ze swojej anielskiej gry na pianinie. CdN Osobowość *Czsto nie daje innym dojść do słowa, lub wchodzi innym w słowo. wygląd Rachel to przeciętnwgo wzrostu dziewczyna o bladej cerze, niezwykle charakterystycznej dla rodowitych brytyjczyków. Jej włosy, naturalnie barwy bardso jasnego zbożowego blondu, ścięte są deczko poniżej łopatek. Nastolatka nienawidzi swojego naturalnego koloru, toteż farbuje je na czkoladowy brąz. Również brwi Rachel naturalnie mają barwę blondu i rówież je farbuje. Tęczówki diewczyny mają barwę szafiru, jej rzęsy są delikatnie zarysowane. Twarz nastolatki ma charakterystyczne dla europejek rysy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym kompanem nastolatki, jest samiec rasy Dalmatyńczyk imieniem Note (ang. nuta). Psiak często akompaniamentuje swojej właścicielce, podczas występów wyszczekując rytm. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Muzyka - gra na pianinie oraz komponowanie' Rachel, jest niezwykle utalentowaną kompozytorką oraz tekściarką, co odziedziczyła po ojcu. Dziewczyna już we wczesnych latach życia, była rozpoznawalna i znana ze swojej gry na pianinie. Z czasem,zaczęła jeszcze bardziej dopracowywać swoje zdolności co przyniosło jej swego rodzaju sławę. W świeci baśni, jest swego rodzaju celwbrytką, którą zapraszają na przeróżne eventy, by swoją grą je uświetniała. Także wiele uczniów Baśnioceum, podziwia dziewczynę oraz jej zapał do pracy. Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń 101 Dalmatyńczyków - (ang. 101 Dalmatians, 1996) – amerykański film dla dzieci wyprodukowany przez Walt Disney Pictures. Remake filmu animowanego z 1961 roku – 101 dalmatyńczyków. Oba filmy powstały na podstawie powieści Dodie Smith The Hundred and One Dalmatians. W 2000 roku ukazał się sequel filmu – 102 dalmatyńczyki. W Polsce film był wyświetlany w kinach, w latach 60. z polskim dubbingiem. W roku 1995 stworzono nową wersję dubbingową. Był to pierwszy film studia Disneya wykonany szkicową techniką animacji; w ten sposób tworzono również kolejne animowane filmy wytwórni do Przygód Kubusia Puchatka (1977) włącznie. Otrzymał pozytywne recenzje; serwis Rotten Tomatoes przyznał mu wynik 97% i średnią ocenę 8/10. Akcja utworu dzieje się w Londynie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej strój w basicu, został zainspirowany kreacją "Glee lvl. 7" z gry "High School Story". *Rodzica zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Rachel portret.jpg|Portret Rachel moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany 'Biała różyczka' Blanche Van Rosa - Nastoletnia córka Białośnieżki z baśni "Białonieżka i Różyczka" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się jasno i wyraźnie po stronie Buntowników, chociaż jej rodzice (i kuzynka) nadal żywią zgubne nadzieje, że ich pierworodne dziecko i jedyna córka jeszcze zmieni zdanie. CDN Osobowość wygląd Blanche, to wysoka, zgrabna nastolatka o jasnej, wręcz bladej cerze. Policzki dziewczyny pokrywa delikatny rumieniec. Swoje długie do połowy ud białe, proste włosy bardzo często spina w tzw. "Odango", a powstałe " kluski" na głowie, ozdabia pąkami białych różyczek. Tęczówki nastolatki, mają barwę lodowatego błękitu zaś brwi ciemnej czekolady. Rysy twarzy nastolatki są dosyć pulchne, zaś jej dłonie (często ubrudzone a to farbką, a to kredką) sprawiają wrażenie zmęczonych a wręcz zniszczonych. Paznokcie Blanche, są o łopatkowatym kształcie i pomimo braku jakichkolwiek zabiegów - bardzo ładne oraz zadbane. Warto wspomnieć że Blanche posiada pieprzyki w charakterystycznych miejscach - jeden na ozdobnym palcu swojej lewej stopy, drugi na wewnętrznej stronie prawej dłonii zaś trzeci tuż za lewym uchem. Relacje 'Rodzina' Blanche, jest córką Białośnieżki. Z matką, nie utrzymuje zbyt dobrych relacji głównie przez ich zupełnie odmienne spojrzenie na świat. Ojca, niesamowicie rzadko widuje, gdyż jest osobą bardzo zabieganą. Dziewczyna, posiada młodszego o trzy lata braciszka imieniem Tobias. Z nim w przeciwieństwie do rodziców - jest w stanie się dogadać. Rodzeństwo, niejednokrotnie ratowało sobie wzajemnie skórę, czy kryło przed gniewem rodzicieli. 'Miłość' Pomimo odrwzy, jaką dziewczyna żywi do swojej opowieści, w głębi duszy jest zakochana w ? - synu księcia zamienionego w niedźwiedzia, z jej baśni. Nigdy nie przyzna się do tego, a już zwłaszcza nie publicznie ale niezmiernie cieszy ją fakt, że chopak jest jej pisany. 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' 'Kwiaty' 'Urządzanie wnętrz' 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koronomatematyka. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Grimmnastyka. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Muzyka i rękodzieło artystyczne. *Zaawansowane zaloty. *Trening bohaterw. *Czarografia. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. Klasyczna Baśń Białośnieżla i Różyczka - Bohaterkami tej baśni są dwie siostry, które wraz z matką, wdową, mieszkały w chatce otoczonej ogrodem z białymi i czerwonymi różami. Od koloru kwiatów matka nadała im imiona Białośnieżka i Różyczka. Obie córki miały dobre serce i bardzo kochały matkę oraz siebie nawzajem. Chętnie pomagały w domu i opiekowały się zwierzętami. Pewnego dnia, kiedy wraz z matką siedziały przy kominku, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Okazało się, że za drzwiami stoi ogromny niedźwiedź. Siostry przestraszyły się początkowo wielkiego stwora, ale kiedy miś ludzkim głosem poprosił o schronienie przed zimnem, wpuściły go do domu, by mógł się ogrzać. Miś zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi i zamieszkał w chatce do końca zimy. Jakiś czas później po pożegnaniu niedźwiedzia, siostry wybrały się do lasu po drzewo na opał. W lesie spotkały skrzata, którego broda została uwięziona przez kłodę drzewa. Skrzat w ordynarny sposób zażądał od nich pomocy. Pomimo, że skrzat nie był uprzejmy, dziewczynki postanowiły mu pomóc, odcinając nożyczkami uwięzioną brodę. Ale zamiast podziękować, uwolniony skrzat zwymyślał je za to, że zniszczyły jego piękną brodę i uciekł w las. Kiedy parę dni później siostry wybrały się na ryby, znowu spotkały skrzata, który także tam łowił. W pewnej chwili wiatr, zaplatał jego brodę w żyłkę rybacką, a ogromna ryba, która się w tym czasie złapała, zaczęła go ciągnąc do wody. Siostry skoczyły mu na pomoc i odcięły kolejny kawałek brody. Skrzat, zamiast wdzięczności za uratowanie życia, był wściekły na nie za ucięcie kolejnego kawałka pięknej w jego mniemaniu brody. Parę dni później siostry wybrały się na zakupy do miasta. Wtedy usłyszały krzyk znajomego skrzata. Na ich oczach został on porwany przez wielkiego orła. Siostry skoczyły mu na ratunek i uwolniły go ze szponów drapieżnego ptaka. Także i tym razem skrzat był niewdzięczny, zarzucając im, że podarły jego najlepszy płaszcz. Podczas powrotu do domu, znów spotkały skrzata na wrzosowisku. Zobaczyły jak wysypuje z worka drogie kamienie. Był zły, że dziewczynki przyłapały go na tym. Wtedy z lasu wyszedł wielki niedźwiedź. Przerażony skrzat, zaczął błagać niedźwiedzia, by go nie zjadał - "weź, proszę, te złe dziewczynki, będą dla ciebie smaczniejszymi kąskami" - mówił. Jednak niedźwiedź zabił go uderzeniem łapy. Potem przemówił ludzkim głosem do dziewczynek, które poznały, że to ich znajomy, który spędził z nimi zimę. Wyjaśnił, że jest księciem, zaczarowanym przez złego skrzata, który ukradł też jego skarby. Musiał żyć w ciele niedźwiedzia do czasu, aż skrzat zginie. Teraz na oczach sióstr stał się znowu pięknym księciem. Jakiś czas później Białośnieżka poślubiła księcia, a Różyczka jego brata. Podzielili się skarbami skrzata i wraz z matką żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Prosto i najdelikatniej rzecz ujmując - Blanche z całego serca, nienawidzi swojego baśniowego przeznaczenia. CDN Ciekawostki *Jej imię można przetłumaczyć jako "biały" zaś nazwisko jako "róża" Galeria 'Steampunk lvl. Hard' Joëlle ? - Nastoletnia córka Trybika z baśni "Piękna i Bestia"... Osobowość *Ciągle ma w głowie obawę o cały świat *Pedantka i perfekcjonistka *Artystka, ale z tych " poukładanych" *Mania na punkcie segregacji - wszystko typem, lub kolorem *Trochę pretty little psycho *Ma dziwactwa których innych przerażają *Odzywki w stylu "a chcesz dostać w twarz?" - bezpośrednia wygląd Joëlle to wysoka nastolatka o skórze barwy mlecznej kawy, lekko podpadającej w złoty. Jej włosy barwy jasnego brązu, delikatnie otulają twarz dziewczyny o rysach charakterystycznych dla południowych europejek. Ma odstające uszy, ale nie widać tego zbytnio, z uwagi na jej puszyste fryzury. Joëlle, do najbardziej dziewczęcych z budowy ciała dziewczyn nie należy - posiada szerokie ramiona, krótkie, mało kształtne nogi a bioder nastolatki czy biustu prawie że wogóle nie widać. Brwi nastolatki, są czarne zaś tęczówki mają barwę orzechu, opalizującego na złoty aczkolwiek największą uwagę zwracają rzęsy dziewczyny - pozostałość po klątwie ojca. Otóż, do złudzenia przypominają one wskazówki zegara, i za nic w świecie, nastolatka nie jest w stanie tego ukryć. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Steampunkowym stylu ubioru. *Jej rzęsy, sprawiają wrażenie wskazówek zegara. *Cylindrze, który ozdabia jej głowę. klasyczna baśń thumb|left|200px Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka' - Galeria Joëlle koncepty.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Titi Laetitia Mouserkins - (Właściwie: Pirlipat Régine Mouserkins) Córka Króla szczurów z baletu "Dziadek do Orzechów", opowiada się po stronie buntowników. Ma wspaniale wyostrzone zmysły, interesuje się gotowaniem. Biorąc pod uwagę stanowisko jej rodziców, dziewczyna jest księżniczką ale bardzo i to bardzo nie lubi, kiedy ktoś jej o tym przypomina. Osobowość Kochana, mądra, marzycielska, troskliwa, "dobry gust", wysoce rozwinięte zmysły powonienia oraz smaku, czasem brak jej pewności siebie, ale dzięki wsparciu innych walczy o swoje marzenia, zdaje się żyć jedynie tym pragnieniem posiadania restauracji, a przez to być samolubna. wygląd Długie, kręcone, w lekkim nie ladzie, delikatne włosy barwy głębokiego lazuru, przyciśnięte białą opaską,małe, szczurze różowe uszka, blada jak mleko cera, uroczy, wypukły szczurzy nosek, długi, szczurzy ogon barwy noska, różane łapki z małymi pazurkami, rumieńce na buzi - ogoólnie (jak Kacia ujęła) Cutie pie. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Kulinaria' 'Savoir-vivre' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Podstawy siania terroru. *Podstawy nikczemności. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Historia złych zaklęć. *Grimmnastyka. Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left Dziadek do Orzechów (inny tytuł – Dziadek do orzechów i Król Myszy, niem.Nussknacker und Mäusekönig) – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów.Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowsiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do Orzechów. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Portrayals thumb|left Ciekawostki *Postać Lae jest ździebko zainspirowana postacią Remy'ego z filmu animowanego "Ratatuj" wytwórnii Disney Pixar. *Niektórym osobom, pozwala mówić do siebie "Letycja" lub "Titi" *Prawdziwe imię (Pirlipat Régine) oraz nazwisko zawdzięcza Amity.Galii. *W swojej szczurzej, pełnej formie dziewczyna ma futerko koloru swoich włosów. Galeria Titi moodboard by AG.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Amity.Gala Szlachcianka Sigrid Luule Del Noble - Nastoletnia córka córki Szlachcianki z baśni kubańskiej "???". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Sigrid opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso - Rebelsów ... Osobowość wygląd Sigrid jest wysoką dziewczyną o typowo latynoskiej urodzie. Jej skóra barwy mlecznej kawy, nie posiada jakichkolwiek skaz, znamion, pieprzyków czy blizn. Swoje dugie do ziemii, czarno - brązowe włosy Sigrid spina w wysokiego kucyka a we fryzurę wplątuje egzotyczne kwiaty. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają odcień ciemnej zielenii pomieszanej z orzechowym. Brwi nastolatki, są w odcieniu czernii a usta ma naturalnie karmazynowe. Jej rysy twarzy są delikatniezarysowane, tak samo nos. Paznokcie dziewczyny mają kształt migdału i są bardzo zadbane. Jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec, który sama sobie maluje za pomocą pudru oraz różu. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' Sigrid nie wierzy w miłość ani w przeznaczenie ... 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koromatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Mitologia. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Czaroekonomia. *Opowiadanie na 101. Klasyczna Baśń "The Noblewoman's daughter and The Charcoal woman's son" - Kubańska baśń ludowa. Na początku opowieści poznajmy dwie ciężarne kobiety, rożniące się zupełnie statusem społeczny - szlachciankę oraz kobietę sprzedającą węgiel. Biedna kobieta sugeruje, że w przyszłości ich dzieci będą mogły za siebie wyjść. Przerażona tą informacją, szlachcianka każe swoim służącym zabić dziecko biedaczki, jeśli będzie ono chłopakiem i na dowód przynieść jego mały palec oraz język. Służący, niechętni do zabicia małego dziecka, wrzucają je owienięte szczelnie w kocyku na jezioro, przynosząc szlachciance mały paluszek dziecka oraz język psa. Dziecko odnajduje w jeziorze para królewska, która od dawna starała się o dziecko. Traktują oni chłopczyka jak swojego własnego syna i specjalnie dla niego tworzą złoty, mały paluszek. Gdy chłopiec dorasta, przyszywani rodzice mówią mu prawdę o jego pochodzeniu, a tam wyrusza w podróż, by odszukać swoją biologiczną matkę. Po złotym palcu rozpoznaje go służący szlachcianki, który zabiera chłopaka do jego matki. Zaaranżowane zostaje małżeństwo pomiędzy chłopakiem a córką szlachcianki, bez zgody jej matki, która na widok chłopaka umiera z szoku, a cała rodzina żyje długo i szczęśliwie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Royalso - Rebels - Sigrid po prostu jest obojętne czy wypełnii swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie, a pytana zwykle krzyczy by zostawiono ją w spokoju. Portrayals thumb|left Ciekawostki *Autorką tłumaczenia opisu baśni jest Liść. *Jej imiona (Sigrid i Lulle) są imionami pochodzenia estońskiego. Imię Sigrid oznacza - "zwycięstwo", "piękno" lub "sprawiedliwość" , zaś Luule - "poezja". *Nazwisko dziewczyny, pochodzi z j. Hiszpańskiego i oznacza " szlachetny", zaś przedrostek "Del" wskazuje na latynoskie pochodzenie. Galeria Galeria Kaileigh Pauper - (znana pod pseudonimem "Carrie") Córka Żebraka, z powieści "Książę i Żebrak" , modelka, łamiąca stereotyp modelki anorektyczki.CDN Osobowość Promienna,CIężko pracująca, nie lubiąca stwreotypów i sama je łamica, promująca zdrowy styl życia, humanistka... wygląd Drobna budowa ciała, wysportowana, szczupła, zdrowe długie włosy barwy mlecznej kawy... Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Modeling' 'Aktywność fizyczna' 'Yoga' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Książę i Żebrak - Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Roybel - Ciekawostki *Jej pseudonim, nie został wybrany przypadkowo. Autorce bardzo kojarzy się ze słowem "Carry" (ang. przenosić) i jest to nawiązanie, do zmian jakie dziewczyna pragnie wnieść do świata modelingu. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z j. Angielskiego i oznacza dosłownie "żebrak". Galeria Polixena Polixena Muse - córka mitologicznej Muzy Polihymni, smutna, samotna, przygnębiona, pesymistka. W przeciwieństwie do swoich koleżanek, nie ugania się za chłopcami,których traktuje z góry. Mało kto odważył się, by poznać ją bez tej całej otoczki zimnej i twardej jędzy. W wolnych chwilach pisze wiersze oraz komponuje melodie, w których użala się nad sobą. Osobowość Polixena, na pierwszy rzut oka to chłodna, pesymistyczna oraz naburmuszona maruda. Do wszystkiego podchodzi z dystansem, ostrożnością, sprawdzi rzecz parenaście razy zanim czegoś dotknie. Zawsze stara się mieć "zabezpieczenie" czy też "plan B", by w razie czego nie ponieść porażki. Jest świetnie zorganizowana, zawsze znajdzie czas na to, by rozwijać swoje hobby - gorzej jest z relacjami. Dziewczyna, nie ma przyjaciół, jej oparciem dotychczas były jedynie kuzynki, a i z nimi często nie potrafi się porozumieć. Polixena, nade wszystko brzydzi się osób umywających ręce od poniesienia konsekwencji swych czynów. Bardzo trudno ją zadowolić. Dziewczyna często ma odczucie, że cały świat się na nią po prostu uwziął, swoje żale przelewa na poezję. Dziewczyna stwarza pozory zimnej jędzy, fakt. Rzadko kiedy okazuje aprobatę, doszukując się tych gorszych stron rzeczy. Nie jest wylewna w emocjach nie potrafi cieszyć si, niczym małe dziecko. Nie posiada też tendencji, do kwiecistego wysławiania, jest oszczędna i wbrew pozorom potrafi o siebie zadbać. wygląd Polixena jest raczej niską osobą, o skórze barwy porcelny bez jakichkolwiek skaz. Jedynie wokół jej oczu często można zauważyć" worki" - oznaki tego że dziewczyna zdecydowanie za mało sypia. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają barwę akwamaryny, a jej rzęsy są bardzo ładnie zarysowane. Swoje długie do połowy ud, orzechowe włosy spina najczęściej w kucyka na środku głowy. Jej brwi są barwy włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Polixena nie posiada zwierząt, i nie zapowiada się na to, by ten fakt został zmieniony. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Poezja' W wolnych chwilach, Polixena pisuje wiersze którychnajczęstrzą tematyką jest...wylewanie żali, które dziewczyna neiustannie odczuwa. 'Muzyka' 'Literatura' Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki Zajęcia *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Mitologia. *Czarografia. *Muzyka. *Koronomatematyka. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Grimmnastyka. Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Polihymnia, była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku Apollina, ich przewodnika. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta otulona himationem, w długiej uroczystej szacie (w głębokiej zasłonie, jakiej używało się przy obrzędach religijnych), w zamyślonej pozie, niekiedy z palcem na ustach (na ogół nie posiada atrybutu). Galeria Calista Calista Muse - Córka mitologicznej muzy Kalliope. Wyniosła, inteligentna osoba z tendencją do zaniżania cudzego intelektu. Moze wydawać się przemdrzała. "Nerd". Pasjonuje się filozofią,o której chętnie opowiada ale prawie nikt jej nie chce suchać. Osobowość wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Filozofia' 'Mitologia' 'Rzeźbiarstwo' 'Nauki humanistyczne oraz ścisłe' Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Kalliope była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku boga Apollina, ich przewodnika Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. Była muzą najwyżej postawioną w hierarchii muz. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta z tabliczką i rylcem, niekiedy z trąbą – atrybutami symbolizującymi dziedzinę sztuki, której patronowała. Galeria Toula Toula Muse - córka mitologicznej muzy Talii, urodzona komiczka, fanka stand-up'u, która strzela dowcipami niczym karabin maszynowy. CdN Osobowość wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Dowcipy' 'Bajkopisanie' 'Stand - Up oraz Kabaret' Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Talia Była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku Apollina, ich przewodnika. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta z maską komiczną i wieńcem z bluszczu na głowie – atrybutami symbolizującymi dziedzinę sztuki, której patronowała. Galeria Szarak od herbaty Thea Maddie Hare - córka Szaraka bez Piątej Klepki z baśni "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Tak jak wyżej, inspiracja została zaczerpnięta z powyżej wymienionego filmu, a sama postać jest uosobieniem Marcowego Zająca. Posiada telekinezę, co bardzo ułatwia jej różne czynności. Często wykorzystuje tę zdolność z bardzo błachych powodów - choćby do podnoszenia filiżanki lub czajniczka. Thea jest bardzo strachliwą postacią, a jej sposób na pozbycie się stresu to nic innego jak picie herbaty na Obłąkanej Herbatce. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zdyscyplinowana, wskutek czego nie potrafi złamać zasad, lub odpowiednio się obronić. Jeszcze przed emigracją do Świata Baśni, tak jak Markiza, walczyła z przeróżnymi bestiami, a jej bronią była... zastawa do herbaty... Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jeszcze z Krainy Czaów, jest Madeline Hatter, z którą bardzo często urządza Obłąkane Herbatki. Osobowość Wygląd Thea jest wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo jasnej, szarej cerze. Z jej głpwy wyrasta para szarych zajęczych uszu, a ich wewnętrzna strona ma różowy odcień. Z kości ogonowej Thei wyrasta puszysty, biały, zajęczy ogonek. Nos dziewczyny ma zajęczą aparycję. Włosy Thei są naturalnie kręcone, mają biały odcień aczkolwiek dziewczyna często ozdabia je pasemkami w szaleńczych kolorach, min. Czerwonym, zielonym czy brązowym. Dziewczyna ma dobrze zarysowane i widoczne brązowe brwi, a jej tęczówki mają brązowawy odcień. Policzki Thei zdobi delikatny rumieniec. Klasyczna baśń Alicja w krainie czarów - (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki *Zostala adoptowana od Amity.Gala. *Jej imię to zniekształcone słowo angielskie "Tea" (pl. Herbata) zaś nazwisko oznacza "zając". Galeria Nie-tancerka Sonata Dancer - Córka środkowej Tańczcej księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" ... w przeciwieństwie do...właściwie całej rodziny, Sonata unika tańca żeby nie powiedzieć - nienawidzi go. ... kiedy była mała, zmuszano ją do treningów a podczas jednego z nich złamała nogę. Właśnie wtedy otrzymała pierwsze słuchawki co rozbudziło w niej miłość do muzyki. CDN Osobowość *Trochę jędza i sucz. *Cięty język. *Umie sziedzieć cicho i nie papla ozorem na lewo i prawo. *Uparta jak osioł. *"krlówa lodu" - brak jej ...romantyzmu? *Zdolna i zdecydowana. *Silna, szczwana i przebiegła. *Kiedy ją zdenerwujesz - uciekaj jak najdalej, chyba że nie boisz się jej pięści. *Emocjonalna, ale najczęściej kieruje nią złość. Problemy z opanowaniem agresji. *Do prac przykłada się całym serduchem. *Nie wspominaj przy niej o tańcu, i nie wypytuj o rodzinę chyba że szpital ci jest miły. *Często czuje się zażenowana swoją rodziną. Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Słuchawkach na szyji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Wystąpienia *Brak Klasyczna Baśń Stańcowane pantofelki (Die zertanzten Schuhe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1815 roku w ich zbiorze Baśni (tom 2, nr 133). Pewien król, wdowiec, miał dwanaście pięknych córek. Spały razem w jednej komnacie, którą król zawsze na noc zamykał. Jednak gdy ją co rano otwierał, widział, że buty jego córek były przetarte, jakby całą noc tańczyły. Nie mogąc odgadnąć tajemnicy ogłosił, że ten śmiałek, który odkryję sekret stańcowanych pantofelków, będzie mógł wybrać jedną z księżniczek za żonę, a po jego śmierci zostanie królem. Jeśli jednak ktoś podejmie się zadania, a po trzech nocach nie poda rozwiązania zagadki, ten straci życie. Wielu śmiałków próbowało, ale żadnemu się nie udało odkryć tajemnicy królewskich córek. Wszyscy zostali straceni. Wyzwanie postanowił podjąć pewien ubogi były żołnierz. W drodze do zamku napotkał staruszkę i opowiedział jej o swoich planach. Staruszka podarowała mu magiczną kapotę, która po założeniu czyniła niewidzialnym. Staruszka poradziła mu także, by nie pił wina, które księżniczki mu podadzą przed snem. Kiedy żołnierz stanął przed królem, przyjęto go dobrze, jak jego poprzedników. Podano mu królewskie odzienie i zakwaterowano w komnacie obok komnaty księżniczek. Kiedy nastał wieczór, żołnierz, zgodnie z radą staruszki, nie spróbował nawet wina podanego przez księżniczki, lecz tylko udawał, że pije, a potem udawał, że mocno śpi. Księżniczki upewniwszy się, ze ich strażnik jest pogrążony we śnie, zaczekały czesać się, stroić i ubierać w najlepsze suknie. Gdy były gotowe, jedna z nich zapukała w swoje łóżko, które natychmiast zapadło się pod ziemię. Księżniczki, jedna za drugą, weszły w powstały otwór, a żołnierz, odziany w magiczną kapotę podążył za nim. Szli piękną aleją wysadzaną drzewami o srebrnych liściach. Żołnierz zerwał jedną gałąź. Dotarli do jeziora, gdzie w dwunastu łodziach stało dwunastu pięknych książąt. Każda księżniczka wsiadła do jednej z łodzi. Niewidzialny żołnierz wślizgnął się do łodzi najmłodszej z nich. Dopłynęli na drugi brzeg, gdzie stał jasno oświetlony zamek, wokół którego rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Księżniczki udały się tam wraz ze swoimi książętami i tańczyły z nimi do trzeciej rano. Trzy dni później żołnierz opowiedział królowi tajemnicę księżniczek. Pokazał jako dowód gałąź ze srebrnymi liści oraz złoty kubek, który ukradł z zamku. Król zawołał księżniczki, które widząc, że ich sekret został wykryty, potwierdziły słowa żołnierza. Król w nagrodę pozwolił żołnierzowi wybrać żonę spośród księżniczek. Żołnierz wybrał najstarszą, którą jeszcze tego samego dnia poślubił. Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. angielskiego oznacza dosłownie "tancerz". Galeria Sonata symbol.jpg|Czarno - fioletowa nuta ósemka z czarnymi odciskami butów - symbol Sonaty. 'Radosna' Joy Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - optymistka *Ale z tych "normalnych" bez gadki typu "Uśmiech, uśmiech! życie to tęcze i babeczki! Peace and love!" *Kreatywna *O dziwo - domatorka, raczej stroni od ogromnych tłumów oraz imprez. *Dyskretna. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego oznacza " radość" zaś nazwisko "krasnoludek". Galeria Joy koncpet.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Gburka' Boordine Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - pesymista. *nie stroni od ironii i często ze wszystkiego sobie kpi. *Lubi uchodzić za inteligentniejszą niż jest. *pyskata a czasem wręcz bezczelna, zawsze ma odzywkę i nie potrafi ustąpić. *Silna fizycznie i niezłomna, silna wola. *Mania typu " koniec świata! niebo spada!" *Ciągle czuje, że żyje w zagrożeniu i zaraz może wybuchnąć apokalipsa. *Posiada prywatny bunkier. *Twardo stąpa po ziemmii i WSZĘDZIE wietrzy podstęp. *Wbrew pozorom, nie jest samolubna i ratowałaby nie tylko swój tyłek, ale i ważnych dla niej osób, gdyż dobro innych w jakimś stopniu leży jej na sercu. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej "mania na punkcie koñca świata", posiadanie prywatnego bunkra oraz poczucie życia w zagroeżniu, zostały zainspirowane postacią Mruka z filmu animowanego DreamWorks "Trolle". Galeria Boordine koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Kichająca' Snezette Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Nieporadna życiowo *Ślamazara *Chorowita *Robi rzeczy, które są często niepotrzebne *Nie potrafi się opanować *Zwraca uwagę, wbrew swojej woli. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię to hybryda słowa "Sneeze" (ang....) oraz imienia Suzette. Galeria Sneezette koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Hay Haydeen Nekrós - Nastoletnia córka mitologicznego Greckiego, Boga świata zmarłych - Hadesa... Osobowość *Wybuchowa. *Diva. *Lubi mieć ostatnie słowo. *Jest dumna ze swoich korzeni. *Bywa zimną sucz. *Ale troszczy się o o co dla niej ważne. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Portrayals thumb|left Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej wygląd został zainspirowanny wyglądem Hadesa w filmie Disney'a "Herkules" Galeria Miri { } Mireille De la Mort - Nastoletnia córka Mitry, królowej Willid z baletu "Giselle". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Miri opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. Nastolatka, po prostu nie widzi siebie na tronie, a zwłaszcza jako zwiastunka śmierci. Osobowość *Spokojna *Cicha, oszczędna w czynach i słowach *Wyrozumiała *Cierpliwa *Wierna i lojalna *Troch zamknięta w swoim śaiecie *Cicha woda brzegi rwie *Trochę " creepy" czasami potrafi przeraźić *Trochę zależna od starszych *Mało odpowiedzialna wygląd *Blada cera niczym trup. *Liliowe, przymglone oczy. *Puste, "rybie" spojrzenie. *Włosy długie, ciemne, bez połysku, bez życia. *Duszne kończyny. *"Wiktoriański" lub XIX - wieczny atyl ubioru. *Sine, jasne usta. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftGiselle (Giselle ou Les Willis) – balet romantyczny w 2 aktach. Akcja pierwszego aktu rozgrywa się w wiosce, w okresie winobrania. Giselle to piękna dziewczyna, córka Berty. O jej rękę stara się leśniczy Hilarion. Giselle jest zakochana w młodzieńcu o imieniu Loys. Nie wie, że jest to książę Albert w chłopskim przebraniu. Wilfryd próbuje bezskutecznie powstrzymać lekkomyślnego księcia. Giselle i Loys-Albert spotykają się, a ich szczęście zakłóca nadejście Hilariona, który przysięga Loysowi zemstę. W wiosce rozpoczyna się świętowanie winobrania. Do radosnych tańców przyłącza się Giselle, chociaż jej matka próbuje ją odwieść od zabawy, ganiąc za płochość. Do wioski zbliżają się myśliwi (głos rogu poprzedza ich nadejście). Ich bliskość niepokoi przebranego Alberta, który szybko ukrywa się. W tym samym czasie leśniczy Hilarion znajduje ukryte w lesie szaty księcia. W orszaku myśliwych do wioski wjeżdża książę Kurlandii i jego córka Batylda, narzeczona Alberta. Berta wraz z córką zapraszają gości do swojej chaty. Zabawa w wiosce trwa nadal, a Giselle zostaje królową winobrania. Do zabawy przyłącza się Loys-Albert, pewien, że myśliwi już odjechali. Zjawia się Hilarion ze strojem księcia i demaskuje Alberta. Hilarion gra na myśliwskim rogu pobudkę. Na ten dźwięk z chaty Berty wychodzi książę z Batyldą. Są zaskoczeniu obecnością Alberta w chłopskim przebraniu. Zrozpaczona Giselle odbiera sobie życie szablą ukochanego księcia. Albert rozpacza i próbuje odebrać sobie życie sztyletem. Wilfryd i dworzanie uniemożliwiają samobójstwo i wyprowadzają go. Hilarion, widząc tragiczne skutki swojego postępku, ucieka. Jest noc. W lesie, nad brzegiem jeziora, zatrzymuje się Hilarion z myśliwymi. Księżyc oświetla mogiłę Giselle. O północy zapalają się błędne ogniki, a przerażeni towarzysze Hilariona uciekają. To niebezpieczne miejsce. Nawiedzają je willidy. Pojawia się Mitra – królowa willid. Magiczną gałązką mitry przywołuje zjawy. Dzisiejszej nocy mają przyjąć do swojego grona Giselle. Duch Giselle wyłania się z grobu. W otoczeniu willid zaczyna tańczyć. Do grobu Giselle zbliża się nieszczęśliwy Albert. Przez chwilę widzi zjawę – ducha ukochanej. W tym samym czasie willidy dostrzegają ukrytego w zaroślach Hilariona. Otaczają go tanecznym kręgiem i wprowadzają na taflę jeziora. Leśniczy ginie. Willidy, szukając kolejnej ofiary, spostrzegają Alberta. Giselle chce go ocalić i nakazuje mu stanąć za krzyżem jej grobu. Mitra nie daje się przejednać i każe Giselle tańczyć. Albert, zachwycony widokiem ukochanej, opuszcza bezpieczne miejsce i przyłącza się do tańca Giselle. Zaczyna świtać. Wraz z odejściem nocy ginie moc willid. Ocalonego Alberta Giselle żegna na zawsze i znika w mogile. Mdlejącego księcia odnajdują Wilfryd i Batylda. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Mireille po prostu, nie widzi się w roli królowej, a co dopiero zwiastunki śmierci... Zajęcia *Koronomatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Magiologia. *Księżniczkologia. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Magia natury. *Sztuka i muzyka. *Zaawansowane zaloty. *Uczniowska rada królewska. Ciekawostki *Została podarowana przez Amity.Galę. *Jej nazwisko z j. Francuskiego oznacza "śmierć". Galeria Mirielle zbliżenie by Rochi.png Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes